Aono the InFamous
by Aldebun
Summary: Well, Tsukune is caught in an explosion which drastically changes his life forever. His school being destroyed he gets transferred to Youkai Academy. Note: Does not follow the Story of Infamous at all, just some references. Main pairing is TsuxHarem, lo


**Chapter 1: Prologue**

_**PLZ READ, THIS STUFF IS IMPORTANT**_

_**My first Fanfic , BTW I suck at writing so well I dunno, review it and ill take your words into mind and improve?...**_

_**I won't even bother with the R+V intro cuz what the hell, fuck it ill do it since it'll be different from the original.**_

_**Keep in mind that tsukune doesn't wear his school uniform cuz hes a badass, he wears those pants that Cole has(InFamous) and a black long sleeve torso(in the chapter, I think RV season 2, when he goes into the tunnels and theres the shapeshifter who swaps clothes with him, yeah that black top)**_

_**Kinda similar at the beginning but its different from InFAMOUS story line**_

_**I dun own R+V or InFAMOUS it belongs to blah blah blah blah you know the drill people.**_

There he stood in front of a creepy school on a cliff with a sea of blood, or so it looked like. He recalled how he ended up here.

_**Flashback**_

Tsukune Aono, a regular high school male with a boring and repetitive life. Though one day would change his life forever, the day he'll never forget.

It was a normal day for him but he noticed a unusual package in his post box, he opened it to find a glowing metal ball.

He thought it was strange and decided to show it to his friends thinking they might be able to figure out what it is so he shoved it in his bag and went to school as usual.

He arrived at school and took his seat and let the first 2 periods fly by. As soon as recess called for he went over to his friends and took out the metal ball. After a few minutes of examining one of his friends asked who sent it but he didn't know so they shook It off, they sat in silence then he picked it up in both hands and tried pushing the ball together as there was a small ring of space around it.

The second he pushed the two half's together sparks flew everywhere and there was a blinding flash of light. When he came to he was lying in the middle of a crater that stretched at least over a 300 metre radius.

He was unscathed though everything around him was in rubble's and there wasn't another being in sight. He slowly got up and just stood there, His eyes started to get teary but he never shed any tears.

He was awake just long enough to see the police and ambulances arrive before he slid back in to unconsciousness.

He awoke in a hospital bed with two worrying parents sitting next to him and he knew that they were going to ask it, "son are you al right we were so worried!", "yeah im fine, you don't have to worry" said Tsukune.

He recalled all of the events that happened and asked his parents to turn on the t.v., the news flashed on talking about a explosion at his school, So it did happen he thought to himself, Its all my fault he said starting to cry, but his parents said it wasn't, how could it be?.

The doctors came in telling him how amazed they were that he survived without a single scratch on his body, but he felt the opposite, he was pissed. Pissed at himself for bringing that package to school. He knew it was the bomb.

He questioned why he was still alive, was it because god wanted him to suffer? Was it just a joke to someone?

He didn't care, He just wanted to go home and sleep, hope this was just a bad dream and when he would wake up all his friends would be there still...

After an hour of the cops questioning him he went home. When he came home he went straight to his room, and right into bed. He was going to turn off the lights and electricity transferred right into his hand, he was terrified of what had happened, he was supposed to be incapacitated but he felt...Stronger, Better. He didn't tell his parents not wanting to worry them even more. Secretly he was using his powers in his room, training with them...

A few days later his parents get a form for transferring to another school called youkai academy(what a name for a school they all thought) they said he should go, because he needs education but on the inside his parents was thinking that if he went to this school he could make new friends and hopefully forget about these events, but of course it wasn't that easy.

_**End Flashback**_

Gravestones and naked trees along the path he walked. There was this weird sound but he shrugged it off thinking he was imagining things...moments later he was hit by a oncoming bicycle. It hurt like hell but that was dismissed as soon as he felt something soft and squishy on his hand.

He gave a squeeze which was accompanied by a sexy moan, with this he instantaneously opened his eyes to a...goddess? She was the cutest girl he had seen in his life, pink hair and emerald green eyes, he wondered what joke the gods were trying to pull now.

When he finally woke from his daze he just stared at where his hands was, yeah, he got some full time boob-groping action though on the outside his face was blank his insides were burning. He wasn't exactly in the best position either as it could be considered he was trying to sexually assault her. He just sighed.

The girl came to her senses, first thing she did was blush and second was push him off her with all the might. This did not go too well for him as he flew, Literally, backwards into a tree. She noticed that she injured the man and ran over to him only to take a whiff of his blood coming from his head.

"You smell so delicious"said the girl and with that pounced on him and sank her fangs into his jugular. When she was done sucking his blood she licked the wound and it closed up. He was just staring at her wondering what the hell was wrong with her.

"your blood smelled so good I couldn't control myself, sorry. My name is Moka Akayashi, im a vampire"...wtf? So she really is crazy...but maybe I should cut her some slack since im suddenly a human battery."Tsukune Aono nice to meet you too cutie" She blushed at his compliment.

He got up and brushed himself off. And the pair continued to walk towards the school. Moka asked him if he hated vampires worriedly and his response was "no they're interesting creatures" a huge smile appeared on her face and her two index fingers were fiddling each other, Tsukune knew she wanted to ask him something so he told her "lay it on him" to his surprise she just asked if he would like to be his friend.

He looked at her and said "Who would decline a request from a goddess?" his boldness was making her face turn 7 shades of red, shy she looked to another direction giving him a good sniff of her scent, Oh god it was driving him insane.

"Well Tsukune-kun lets talk more after the opening ceremony" she said happily with excitement, "Sure, Oh and by the way just Tsukune is fine". She pondered about it and then said "ok tsukune" as they went their seperate paths.

He arrived in his class just before the bell went and introduced himself to the class. The teacher told him to sit next to Saizou. So He took his seat next this dude who looked a lot like a delinquent, hell he was pretty sure he was one

Then the teacher, Nekonome Sensei started blabbering about how this school was supposed to teach monsters how to live as humans, She was interrupted by Saizou, "why can't we just eat up those puny humans and molest the women". Tsukune flinched at this, he was getting pissed but he just sat there. He HATED rape more than anything.

Sure he could combat he had taken kick boxing lessons long ago for self protection since he was usually bullied, but he didn't like it and neither did he want to cause a bad impression on his first day of school.

The door slid open and _she _walked in, every male in the room minus Tsukune opened their mouths in awe. They were quick to whisper how beatiful she was. Crap he thought as she saw him, The next second she was on him hugging him saying "were in the same class Tsukune im so happy!", this instantly earned him a glares from everyone in the room, but Saizou stood out the most putting his thumb against his throat and draw a line across it.

Tsukune just looked at his and smirked pissing off the delinquent even more including every other male in the room. "who is _that_ guy?", "he doesn't deserve her, she should be with me" and other similar things were said.

Tsukune whispered in her ear "Moka, um, I think you should sit down" she did as she was told and took the seat infront of Tsukune.

Class was over in an instant and Moka grabbed Tsukune by the arm and dragged him out of the class, His arm was pressed between her breasts, So soft he thought but even though he was bold he knew some things should be left unsaid.

She took him to a vending machine for some tomato juice and they talked about various things, then she suddenly said "you were...my first..." woah he though he tried remembering what happened , did he black out when it happened? she continued "you were the first I sucked blood from" he sweat dropped but sighed with relief, he didn't want to get anyone pregnant...well not yet and for some reason on the inside he smiled lecherously.

A hand came out from nowhere and flung him into the vending machine. Moka rushed over to him but again that mysterious hand came out again and picked him up by the collar of his shirt.

That hand belonged to Saizou and he asked Moka "what are you doing with scum like this? You should come with me baby, we'll have lots of fun together", Tsukune's hand grabbed Saizous wrist Saizou just looked amused "you think you can overpower me?" Tsukune just said "no but please let me go, im warning you" Saizou just laughed and said "what if I don't?" "then this will happen" and he let his electricity electrocute Saizou, Sparks were flying like crazy everywhere, crackling and sizzling, then he finally let Tsukune go.

"YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU?" Saizou was now changing into a Giant with overbuilt muscles and a concrete looking body. Saizou picked up Tsukune and threw him down a hill. Moka ran down after him screaming his name. When she arrived he was bruised and battered, probably cause of the fall and tumble downhill. He could feel it, his vision blurring and his head felt like it was in a vice.

Saizou came down after her and was walking towards the couple ready to slaughter Tsukune for injuring him.

He was going to touch Moka's sobbing face but instead pulled off her rosario. And a hailstorm of demonic aura was flaring around as her hair bled from pink to silver and her bust and ass got significantly bigger(which Tsukune liked) and when her transformation complete she opened her eyes to reveal slitted crimson eyes.

Saizou was lost for words, "you!, your'e a S-class vampire!...Whatever, Ill make you my bitch". Inner Moka just Glared at him for calling her a bitch, she then proceeded to tell Tsukune that this was going to be over quickly.

He was concious just long enough to see Saizou get beat to bloody pulp, Tsukune thought he was dead if it wasn't for the momentary twitching and gasping.

Moka walked over to Tsukune and asked him "are you scared of me?" his response was a grin "No not at all, in fact that was badass" She smirked at this compliment and took the rosary from his hands "until we meet again Tsukune, remember take care of my other self and don't die, your blood is not something I want to miss"...he looked at her and said "Suuuure" before he finally blacked out as did she when the rosario was back in place returning to her sweet innocent outer self.

Tsukune awoke on Moka's lap, she was happy to see him again. She had vague memories of when her Real Inner self was awake.

He felt tired even though he just woke up. So he told her that he would go to his dorm room and rest. "but you're injured shouldn't we go to the nurse?" she asked. "nah ill heal, and anyway it doesn't hurt" but truth be told his whole body ached, and he felt like total shit since the lack of electricity in the woods.

He knew she would ask what the electricity was about and he said he'd fill her in on the next day, He also suggested to her(which sounded more like a command) that she should go rest because of the events of today. She agreed and they went to their dorms.

When he was in his dorm room his started draining electric juice from the sockets, nearly instantly healing him and recharging him. After that he took a bath(which was a sponge bath because water was his weakness). And other things before going to bed. Man whatta day he quietly said to himself.

_**So thats it for the first chapter, hope u like it guys and girls. Review plz.**_

**Chapter 2: The Little Devil**

_**Wow 4 pages of writing on is so short o.O**_

_**Well Well, whatever I hope this one becomes longer and better**_

_**Um, I don't own RV or Infamous they belong to their rightful owners.**_

_**Well here goes...**_

_**oh and before I start, id like you readers to tell me what kind of powers Tsukune will have in later chapter. Remember electricity only(and don't mention the ones from the game! I want you to use your imagination).**_

He awoke in a field of soft silky grass swaying in the gentle breeze. He lay there spread out just staring at the vast blue sky thinking about his new life here at youkai gakuen. He had made friends with a beautiful vampire that had a innocent cute side and a sexy strong inner side.

If it wasn't for that explosion he wouldn't even have believe in monsters...Explosion. Suddenly shadows of people he had once known circled around him, The sky became red and then he was back at his old school. "You, You're the reason were dead"- "You should have died instead of us"- "you terrorist". The voices filled with pure hate and disgust rang loud and clear through his head.

He clenched his head wishing for them to go away "no...no...no...NO!". This time he woke up in his bed drenched in sweat. He looked around in his room before he got up and did he morning chores. He got dressed and went outside.

While walking to school he heard someone call for help. His nature being to help out anyone in need he went looking for who the voice belonged to. When he arrived he was surprised to see a beautiful girl with blue hair and violet eyes though the feature that caught his eyes first were her enormous boobs, Oh what trick was fate going to play on him now? He thought.

"help please" said the girl pulling him out of his trance. He quickly went over the help the girl up, "Im Kurumu Kurono and I have a weak body you see, and sometimes my chest just feels so hot" saying that while rubbing her chest against his. Oh what trick fate was trying to pull on him he didn't care right now, since part of him was in heaven right now.

"Please look into my eyes". He did as he was told only to feel a little dizzy as his gaze met hers. Moka saw him and rushed over to him. "Tsukune" as she leaned closer to his throat, fangs ready to pierce his skin a suck a little "delicacy" from him. Kurumu getting annoyed that she was completely ignored by the girl sent out some mental command to Tsukune. He pushed Moka away "You're just my friend because im a walking blood pack right?" wait no! What am I doing, STOP! Tsukune thought.

Moka was shocked and started to cry while running off into the distance. "well shall we go to class together then Tsukune?" and he looked at her with his now blank eyes and nodded dumbly.

While Moka sat weeping on the stairs she jumped at a voice saying "This is no time to be feeling down, you're being targeted" She didn't quite understand what the voice meant but when she asked there was no response. Kurumu jumped down from the stairs surprising her once again "You're in the way of my grand plan!"- "and what would that be?"- "to make every male in this school my harem! And now im going to take what's most precious to you, that boy Tsukune" and before Moka could argue she flew off.

Kurumu found Tsukune "Have you seen Moka? I need to apologize for earlier"- "Yeah follow me I know where she is". But where she lead him was exactly what he had thought she was, The Infirmary. He didn't care he just went in thinking Moka was hurt but nobody was inside. Kurumu closed the door and pushed him onto the bed.

He was getting all the wrong ideas, Oh Kami what is it that you want from me?. He was crying on the inside...from Happiness? Was this anytime to be happy?. Well he was was told to look her in the eyes again, Oh so beautiful eyes he thought and once again felt dizzy.

She was going to kiss him her face closing in on his and just before their lips touched he pulled her into a hug. "im sorry Kurumu-san but we hardly know each other, we can't do this until were old enough" Woah he was misunderstanding, real bad. She was turning beet red understanding what he meant, since they were in a infirmary...alone.

"I tried so hard for you! I had to do such embarassing things!" angrily she changed, her nails getting long, bat wings sprouting from her back ripping up her sweater and a tail coming out from her skirt. She raised her hand ready to skewer him into bits and pieces and as her hand came down he was...gone?, He appeared behind her leaving a few sparks in the air where he had been. Woah, now I can move as fast as lightining? Damn!. She spun around trying to slash at him again but he just did the same thing again, reappearing behind her.

He wouldn't hit a woman, no he would never. Moka crashed through the door "get away from her Tsukune she's a succubus!" and with that she pushed her out of the window . Moka looked at him and without needing to ask he pulled off her rosario with a clink.

Inner Moka was released, her demonic aura so powerful the moon became red and day turned to night. She jumped out of the window, Tsukune just zapped to the spot next to her.

Kurumu was high in the air "So the rumours were true, you're a S-Class vampire" immeadiately after that she swooped down her claws threatening to sever anything in its way but Inner Moka just dodged and grabbed her by the tail slamming her into the ground forming a crater from the impact.

"im going to rip off your wings" Moka said in a menacing tone though there was a hint of amusement in her voice. Tsukune decided it had gone far enough and sparked in front of Moka "I think that is enough Moka"- "she tried to kill you"-"but she didn't"-"only because you can do that"- "well anyway I think she doesn't mean us any real harm so please let her off the hook, I will take responsibility"- "fine" she said and grabbed the rosary from his grasp.

Moka set it back in place and returned to her outer self. While Kurumu was flying off into the distance. "what I said this morning, I didn't mean them"- "yeah I know Tsukune, you were under a charm spell" he remembered something as tilted his head to the side leaving a open space for her to dig in. As she did she moaned a little. "You taste so good Tsukune" she said with a smile.

_**Wow. That was really short but I think the writing got a little better**_

_**Well next chapter coming out tommorow ok ! ;D**_

_**See ya, and don't forget to review!**_

_**Remember to tell me what powers you'd like to see!**_

**Chapter 3: The Pool & the Paper**

_**So readers! Chapter 3 finally...chap 2 and 3 in one day, awesome eh? I just hate waiting just like you for a new chapter. I think im taking out chapter 4 also today, so excited**_

_**Hmm :D im happy, I had some cookies**_

"_**Les doo dis"-Ghost, Modern warfare 2**_

Wow, Kurumu had confessed to him, saying something about him being her "mate of fate", since he came here strange things have happened, at this school you could expect anything to happen.

The nightmares of his past life were frequently there every time he slept, be it a nap or sleep. He just wanted to forget, leave his past behind him and move on. But what could he do? Nothing. He would just have to try his best.

"today we will all be picking school activities!" said a cheerful Nekonome sensei. "come join our newspaper club!"

Tsukune, Moka and Kurumu went out looking for clubs. Both his arms were being suffocated by breasts. For all he cared he could die happy, or at least half happy, he hadn't lost his virginity yet.

The 3 went around looking at various clubs like judo club, Baseball club, Football club. They all were pretty normal clubs but there were some weird ones like Moka club...was that even allowed to be a club?, Kurumu seemed to have lost all the lust for fame since she didn't care that there were people worshipping her nemesis. In fact she saw it as a good thing because it might give her an advantage at getting Tsukune.

They looked around a very long time before something caught Tsukunes attention. The swimming club, hot chicks. Tsukune didn't notice that he was drooling a little which made him look very stupid in front of the others. Kurumu, obviously seeing this wanted his attention "ahem" pulling him out of his delusion. "im going to join the swimming club" Kurumu said dragging them both towards the pool, though her real intention was to show off her luscious body to Tsukune. Both the vampire and the Human had worried looks on their faces.

"hey there cutie" said the swimming club captain seductively to Tsukune "my name is Tamao Inchinose". "im Tsukune Aono and this is Moka Akashiya". Kurumu came out dressed in a yellow two piece swimsuit "yahoo~ Tsukune look at me" sending a seductive blow kiss his way. He smiled "you look very sexy in it" making a blush appear on her face. To make a succubus blush...he was good, or so he thought.

He and Moka were dressed in their swimsuits as well, but why they didn't know, they weren't getting in the water anyway. While Tsukune was busy getting his face pressed into a pair of boobs belonging to the small succubus, Ichinose was currently talking to Moka. "so you're the rumoured s-class vampire? You don't look so strong to me" and with that she splashed a little water on her. "ahhhhhhhh!" electricity clearly visible on her body.

She ran away from the pool to a alley somewhere "**you knew the dangers but yet you still stayed with that human**"- "his name is Tsukune!" she said between sobs.

"Don't cry Moka-chan" Tsukune said making her jump. He leaned closer to her face just a millimetre from their lips touching "Tsukune-san". He then whispered in her ear "Don't cry because I'll be there for you" hearing this her tears got more intense "and anyway, I think your other self wants some payback for what happened earlier". He pulled off the rosary revealing her true form.

Inner Moka raised a brow at him. "you planned on kissing my other self? Remember this body is also mine, so if you kiss her you'll be kissing me. I won't accept being kissed by someone below me". She sent a kick to his face though he just dodged it with a swift movement. "Woah!, take it easy, im not your enemy here..."- "hmph!".

When they arrived at the pool the males were barely a sack of skin and bone and all the girls in the pool had fish tails and gills. They were Mermaids sucking the life force out of the male students. Moka had an idea, She grabbed Tsukune by the arm and threw him...into the pool.

The second his body touched the water electricity was everywhere frying the shit out of anything in the pool. Smart move. Instant defeat, Literally.

Struggling to get to the side of the pool, every second threatening to end his life. Kurumu swoops down picking him up into the air. She lays him down on the cold concrete. His eyes flicker open coughing loudly, vision blurry. "ouch! Why'd you do that? I could've died!"- "it was revenge for earlier" she said with a lecherous smile. "fine then this is mine since I didn't do anything" he puts his hand on her inner thigh. "what are you-" all her energy was draining from her body, she looks down to find the cold steel of the rosary pressed against her leg. Hardly having any energy to stand she flops onto Tsukune. "paybacks a bitch" he said with a malicious smirk. "im going to—kill you next time" barely having the strength to talk, that rosary was her kyptonite.

"well then, till next time" as he forces the rosary back on its choker. Her hair bleeds pink and her eyes revert to green. Kurumu shouts at Moka when she wakes up about how she could've killed Tsukune.

"what happened here?" says Nekonome sensei whilst pointing towards the lifeless bodies floating on the water with X's instead of eyes and their tongues hanging out of their mouths like a dog.

"um, yeah about that...Sorry" Tsukune apologizes to Nekonome sensei. "well if you join our newspaper club ill forget that I ever saw anything here" The threesomes faces light up, not wanting to get in trouble, even though its not their fault, Immediately they accepted the request.

When they entered the Newspaper HQ, or namely Club room, They were greeted by a Elder year with black eyes and a red hair band. He gave flowers to the ladies saying that he wished there was a flower that could match their beauty.

"I don't like the player type, The only one for me is Tsukune" Hugging his arms to her breasts even harder. "me too, they creep me out" says Moka while Hugging his other arm.

The senpai introduced himself as Ginei Morika but told them to call him "Gin".

"Help me out with these posters, they need putting up" Tsukune not liking his tone, feeling something suspicious about the elder said that hell do it but Gin told him that he had other things he needed to do, the so called "heavy lifting". He couldn't argue because he couldn't let the women do _his_ job.

"A little higher" Moka and Kurumu struggling to put them up. Tsukune looks over at Gin staring at something so he investigates just to find him staring at their panties. "Gin what are you doing? Why are you staring at their panties?" he said loud enough for the girls to hear. "What?" they said in unison. "oh Tsukune was just staring up your skirts". "What? No I didn't-" Smothered in Kurumu's boobs again... "let go of Tsukune! Your suffocating" Then Moka's, Then Kurumus. Gin clearly annoyed that his plan backfired told Tsukune to come with him.

They stop at some building and Gin tells Tsukune to look through the window of the building. He does as told only to find its the girls changing room. "Hey there's a peeping tom outside!" Tsukune spins around to notice Gin isn't there. Shit he thought. A platoon of pissed off girls came at him "listen I can explain" but it didn't seem to do him much good. Time to get out of here before more shit hits the fan. So he zapped back to HQ meeting up with Moka and Kurumu asking where he had been.

"Gin tricked me into peeping at the girls changing room. And he lied about me looking up your panties." Kurumu looked disappointed Whilst Moka on the other hand looked relieved.

"We need to expose him" Moka said, "no problem, im just going to check out his room for evidence" and with that Tsukune was gone.

His room...was filled with women's panties and bras."Noah what a psycho" said Tsukune aloud. Snapping some photos as evidence.

He went back to Club room and showed the pictures to Moka and Kurumu. "I knew it , He gave me the creeps" Kurumu said.

Quickly they started working the paper as it would be a "big Scoop" to finally find out who the peeping tom was, and correct the misunderstanding between Tsukune and the women at this school.

The next day it was successfully published and handed out to all passer bys, People were shocked to see their "Nice" Senpai being a Evil pervert. But nonetheless anything in the newspaper had to be legit.

As class started Tsukune found a note on his desk, He opened it. "Meet me on the roof tonight. Imma fucking slaughter you.- Gin". School passed by like sand in a hourglass.

It was finally time. He went to the roof, Followed by two girls stalking him, Trusting their women intuition that something bad was gonna happen decided to follow Tsukune and assure nothing would happen to him.

When they arrived at said scene, all they saw was sparks flying everywhere, but there was no Tsukune nor any Threat.

"**Gin is a werewolf, you can't see them fighting unless you focus really hard**" Inner moka told Moka, So see focussed all her concentration on seeing what was going on. She saw Gin and Tsukune clashing and then reappearing behind each other to trade punches, Tsukune was bruised and broken whilst Gin was nearly perfectly OK, Sure Tsukune could rival and possibly overpower Gin in speed but he was predictable like reading an open book, his eyes told the enemy everything.

"STOP!" Moka suddenly Shouted out. Scaring Kurumu because they were on a espionage mission, like ninjas in the shadows. Both Tsukune and Gin turned to look at her. Moka ran over to Tsukune and hugged him asking him if he was al right. Gin getting seriously pissed now turned into his true form, A werewolf.

"Pull my rosary off Tsukune!" He did as commanded and Mokas true form was revealed. "the legendary S-Class Vampire Moka!" Gin said in excitement. But just as his words left his mouth his teeth were kicked in as a foot made contact with his face.

That foot belonged to Inner Moka "That was for looking at my Panties". She grabbed hold of his arm, But he disappeared and reappeared behind her. "Too slow my sweet little Moka" She spun around ready to kick...thin air? He was behind her again "over here". After a few minutes of cockiness he finally delivered a punch to her abdomen.

He was laughing manically "ill make you mine Moka! Even if it means using force". In this opening he was kicked a dozen metres into the floor of the roof.

"you think you can beat me? HAHAHAHA" he tried to do his teleport thing again only to fail. "no it can't be!" he looks up to the sky and sees that the full moon was covered by clouds. Moka beats the living hell outta him.

"know your place!" she says to him. He falls unconscious. Moka walks over to Tsukune and whispers in his ear "You've got guts, ill give you that much. And if you want me then you're gonna have to seduce me" a smirk appearing on her face. "but remember ill kill you if you try anything"

"a win win situation for you eh?" says Tsukune. She takes the rosary from him and locks it back in place. He catches the unconscious Moka.

_**I suck at endings so bitch about it if you wish, but that wont really change anything**_

_**Anyway Review Plz, :D thanks a lot all of you readers for reading my story**_

_**This chapter didn't seem too good but im a lazy ass, can't bother making it better, it took me a shit load of time to write it anyway, no way im taking another diarrhoea load of time to improve it.**_

_**Bye bye for now**_

**Chapter 4: Dead and Reborn**

_(Thoughts)_

_**Heya, I'm in Norway right now :D having fun. Okay not really, hanging out wiv old people isn't my thing wish I could've stayed home playing ps3 and writing fanfic. :(**_

_**Here's another chapter to kill the boredom.**_

_**Decided to skip some chapters cuz you all know how he met the other girls anyway.**_

_What did I do to deserve this?. I now have an official harem consisting of 4 girls, they aren't you're average every day girls either. Moka Akashiya a Vampire,Somehow a goddess had become my first friend here at Youkai Gakuen. Kurumu Kurono A Succubus, She has has a body any woman would kill for...and she's still only a teenager._

_Yukari Sendou, A Witch and also a genius...for only being 12 AND in the same class as me. Last but not least Mizore Shirayuki, A Yuki Onna(Snow Woman). She's stalking me everywhere, Hell I even found her looking at me from the corner of the Men's toilet...Ugh, THAT was scary._

The group was distributing their latest paper about the art teacher who assaulted her students and turned them into stone statues to add to her "Collection" of art.

Everything was going as normal until a group of people in black suits came towards them.

"The newspaper club doing things as usual. Releasing papers without us going through them." Said a man with long blonde hair"

"Keh...Kuyou" Gin said with a hint of disgust in his tone.

Tsukune and the others were dumbfounded at what was going on but they could sense some history between their Senpai and the gang of black suits.

Kuyou walked over to Tsukune examining him from head to toe, Then hit the bundle of newspapers from his hand sending it all around them. Tsukune's fingertips started to crackle with energy.

Gin put his hand on Tsukune's Shoulder.

"Don't, They're with the Student Police committee"

"Burn all the papers" Kuyou ordered the other members. They complied with his wish and started picking up bundle after bundle of newspaper.

Kurumu started to cry and the other girls tried to calm her down though they too were hurt on the inside. They spent so much time on the newspapers and they knew to Kurumu it was the only thing she actually worked hard for.

This time it wasn't just Tsukune's fingers that sparked with electricity, now it had made its was all up to his shoulders. Which clearly meant He was seriously getting pissed.

_Who does he think he is? We didn't do anything wrong. Just taking those newspapers that Kurumu-san and everyone else worked so hard on to the furnace treating them like they mean nothing ._

"Tsukune getting into fights with them will get you no-where" Gin told him again.

"Fine, go run away with your tail between your legs" The look Tsukune gave Gin made him feel like a sack of shit but he knew from experience that the Student Police was not to be fucked with. He had been there once in the past, and that was why he wouldn't stop Tsukune at having a go at them. But he the shit was going to hit the fan and when it did, he would have to clean it up...

Tsukune glared at Kuyou before going over to Kurumu.

"Hey Kurumu, Please look at me" he said while he lifted up her chin with his thumb and index finger. It hurt him to see one of his friends cry, like someone was rubbing salt on a wound on his heart. He didn't want her to cry so he embraced her in a hug and whispered in her ear.

"Don't cry Kurumu, I'll find a way to get back at them, I promise you that so please don't cry"

She stopped crying and let the fact that her destined one was embracing her in a warm hug take over. She blocked out the world, all the problems and concerns because she was being held by her loved one, That was all she could care about right now

All the other girls felt jealous but right now they didn't care, one of their friends were hurt and needed comforting, after all they were all they had. It was like the were all a part of each other.

"I've heard some...**interesting** things about you Tsukune"

Tsukune glared at him with suspicion

"Like what?"

"Rumours say that you're human"

Tsukune felt a big chunk of saliva get stuck in his throat but quickly swallowed it to keep his composture.

"So? Rumours aren't always true"

"Then show my your youkai as proof"

"That's against school regulations"

"Doesn't matter, Were the Student Police were allowed to see your true form. It's for the safety of our school."

_Fuck, now what am I gonna do?_

"I can't bring out my true form naturally"

Tsukune smiled inwardly for his geniusness(A/N: which is not a word...)

"Well then I guess ill just take your friends hostage until you show me"

"Asshole-"

But before Tsukune could finish his cursing he was knocked out by a hit to a pressure point at the back of his neck.

When he woke up he found a note beside him

"If you want to see your friends again follow my people"

As much as he wanted to slaughter them he didn't have a choice. It was the only way to get to his friends.

After arriving at the noted location he was greeted by Kuyou.

"Sit down, I would like to talk"

"Not until I know my friends are safe"

His friends were put up on the big screen. All of them being held hostage with gags on to prevent them from speaking.

"What are you doing? Let my friends go NOW!"

"Only when you confess that you are human"

_Tch, fuck...its a win-win situation for them..._

Tsukune gave Kuyou a death glare before finally agreeing to the pact. He was cuffed in a chrome like shackle.

"...Ill make sure your friends die quickly" Kuyou hissed at Tsukune.

"What? You little shit! We had a deal"

"So? I am not a man of my word" Kuyou said with a evil chuckle

Tsukune sparked up with electricity trying to break the chains from Electrical Overdrive but failed, He felt all the energy being drained from him.

"Electrical-Absorbing material, ideal for you"

Tsukune felt a small pinch in his neck before drifting into unconciousness.

He awoke pinned to a cross infront of a audience of people.

_Damn, so this is it huh? Well there is not much I can do, im drained of energy and im about to be publicly executed._

"This man is a Human"

Tsukune got a lot of dissaprovings from the crowd. They threw all kinds of things at him varying from tomatoes to metal junk or pencils, Anything they could get their hands on.

"And he is about to be executed!" Shouted Kuyou with triumph.

Whoot's and whistles came from the applauding crowd, Though that died down quickly as many doubted whether he deserved to die. Sure every single male hated his guts for getting all the hot chicks at the academy but they still had the morality to understand he didn't deserve to die for it.

"Hey! He doesn't deserve to die! He has done nothing wrong! Why can't we just erase his memories?"

The person who said that was quickly beaten up.

"Because! He is a HUMAN, he DESERVES to die!"

_Ugh, can't I just die peacefully shut up already_.

Tsukune started to think about his friends which instantly got his pissed, He was NOT about to give up. He felt his energy come back to him now, Two balls of electricity started to cackle in his hands. His irises turned sea blue, literally.

BANG!

Tsukune fell from the cross letting out a grunt of pain as his face connected with the hard asphalt. He stood up slowly, shaking a little in the process. The crowd shuddered in fear and started to evacuate the area, Knowing that this wasn't gonna end with the place intact.

When Tsukune's vision finally stopped blurring all he saw was a knee, Which smashed him full in the face. He was sent into a tree, breaking it in half. He coughed up blood.

"Tsukune!" all the girls said in unison running towards his battered body.

"Don't worry im fine"

Tsukune got back up unsteadily but still stood his ground. A series of punches and kick connected with his lifeless body, Like a puppet being thrown around. Kuyou brought his hand to Tsukune's face, It glowed emitting some heat to Tsukune's face.

_Shit!_

Tsukune risked one last glance at his harem to see their crying faces. He smiled blood leaking down the sides of his mouth.

His body was engulfed in Blue flames.

"Nobody can survive that fire! HAHAHAhah So Long Tsukune"

All the girls rushed over to his dead body still crying, only now, Crying harder.

"No! Tsukune Wake up, Tsukuneeee!" Said Moka, her Rosary clattering around furiously.

The seal was removed...without the help of Tsukune.

"You fool" Inner Moka said to Tsukune with a pained expression on his face.

"I can still feel a faint pulse in him, I cant try something but im not sure it will bring him back."

Moka sunk her fangs into his neck.

"What are you doing? This is not the time to Suck blood from Tsukune!" said Kurumu while trying to pry Moka off of him. But Moka did not let go, Her fangs were still steadily in place.

After a while Moka got up.

"I just injected him with my blood, but it will take some time for it to kick in. I will hold off Kuyou for now"

All of the other girls also got up.

"We will help you"

"Help is unnecessary-"

"Shut up, were fighting for Tsukune not you"

Moka was willing and able to kick in Kurumu's face for telling her to shut up, but for this one special occasion she would let it slip.

Kuyou Turned into his true form...A kitsune.

"Could have figured as much" Moka told Kuyou.

Meanwhile Kuyou was already good to go with his blue fireball.

"So, you injected him with your blood? Well that must have made you weaker."

He shot the fireball directly at them...

"Fshhhhhhhhhhh"

Gin had taken the hit with his hand outstretched forward. He turned around to look at the girls

"Hey do me a favour, Kick this guys ass for me"

Sure they hated Gin for being a perverted dog, but this wish just fit the occasion.

"Sure"

In a matter of seconds Kuyou had taken out 3 girls, Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore. Only Moka was left standing...Hunched over clutching her stomach. Kuyou was taking advantage of the fact that she was weak because of blood loss.

He was prepared to deliver a final kick to the vampire but it was stopped mid air by a hand.

That hand belonged to Tsukune.

"You! You should be DEAD!" Kuyou screamed.

Tsukune's appearance had changed, His hair was now as white as snow. His eyes as red as blood with small slits in them.

He stood there looking up at the now star filled sky.

He turned his head to Kuyou and released the grip on his leg. Instinctively Kuyou jumped back creating distance between him and Tsukune.

Tsukune lifted up his hand and pointed at Kuyou, which left Kuyou totally dumbfounded.

"What are ya doing ya idiot? You have a death wish or something leaving a big opening like that" Kuyou said with confidence in his voice.

A ball of black energy at the centre with a outline of red started to form at the finger Tsukune was pointing with towards Kuyou. Kuyou's eyes widened and he too formed a fireball in his hand prepared to fire it at Tsukune.

Kuyou fired his first. Tsukune directly after. The Instant Tsukune's went off it created a crater where he stood. The ground underneath the plasma ball was being eroded into craters as it passed.

The fireball and the Plasma ball engulfed each other. Tsukune put up a hand in front of him creating a wall of black and red electricity.

Everything went bright as the fire and electricity did a waltz. The balls circled around each other slowly being driven together. The fire ate the plasma ball and it started to flare out fire like a ball sized sun giving out nova flares. Tsukune's fangs glinted in the moonshine.

There was a whirlwind of fire but it quickly disappeared as it was being overpowered by the plasma. Where there was once flat ground there was now a crater caused by what could be described as a meteor crater though it was caused the the explosion of the plasma ball.

Tsukune smirked as he went over to Kuyou's limp body.

"No please! Spare me!" Kuyou begged Tsukune.

But darkness had covered Tsukune's face the only thing visible on his face was the glow of the two red orbs which showed no mercy, just the lust for bloodshed. Kuyou could recognise the outline of a grin forming on Tsukune's face.

Crackle!

A huge bolt of Black Lightning hit Kuyou turning his body into ashes, And all Tsukune could do was laugh manically as his enemy was being fried alive.

Tsukune's harem could only watch in horror, including Moka who knew what Tsukune had become...He had become a mindless killing machine whose only purpose was bloodshed, He had become a Ghoul.

Tsukune walked over to the floating ball like barrier where his harem was safe from harm.

He set them down removing the barrier. The second Moka's feet touched the ground she sprung at him like a Lion pouncing on their prey. Her hand aimed at his heart. It was stopped inches away from his chest. He looked at her showing his fangs.

"What are you doing now? Are you CRAZY? Why would you attack Tsukune?" Kurumu shouted at Moka.

"Because he is a Ghoul"

"A-a-A G-Ghoul?" Mizore said a little scared.

"..." Tsukune just looked at them with his expressionless face.

"Then why isn't he attacking us?" asked Yukari.

"Doesn't matter, Tsukune would rather have died than become this" said a sorrowful Moka.

She tried to deliver a kick to his face, but he just stopped it with his other hand like it was nothing.

He looked at her with his blank face. Moka didn't understand why Tsukune wasn't attacking them, Ghouls didn't care about anything but bloodlust.

"Stop trying to attack me..." Tsukune said with a cold and bank tone.

…_How can he talk? Ghouls shouldn't be able to talk..._Thought inner Moka rather confused.

"To answer all your questions. I am a Undead, Or in other words a Ghoul as you would commonly call it...Tsukune died But some parts of his personality and memories remain...That is why I am not attacking you."

"So you mean you don't have bloodlust?"

"I do have a craving for blood, Like I said, Part of Tsukune still remains which keeps me from killing everyone on sight..."

"Oh thank god"

Kurumu Buried his face into her two mounds of heavenly flesh

"Mphmm mmhphphm MMMMMMHHHH!"

Desperate for air Tsukune grabbed and fondled Kurumu's breasts.

"Ahhhhhhh, Tsukune, Don't be so rough, Mmmmm, Ahhhhhhh"

"Stupid big boobed lady" Yukari and Mizore said together as a Ice shruiken and bronze frying pan hit her on the head.

They were all happy that Tsukune was OK as they continued to hug him making him fall down on to the floor. They were back to their usual arguing about who Tsukune was best to be with.

Moka looked at the gang. She felt relieved that Tsukune didn't die. She couldn't deny her feeling for him on the inside because Inner and Outer Moka shared the same body and heart.

As Moka put the rosario back in its place, Tsukunes hair and eyes went back to how they were before...

_**Speacial thanks to: **__**EXDEAMON**__** (for helping me and teaching me on how to improve my fanfiction writing)**_

_**OK! LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER MADE!**_

_**SEE YA ! GOING BACK TO SWEDEN TODAY! YAY!**_

**Chapter 5: The Watcher**

_**Coke zero:Zero sugar, Zero taste**_

_**'Kay got nothing to say other than thanks to to all the fans/readers. And special thanks to **_**XYZINC **_**for a lot of things.**_

9 pm...There's a knock on the door. Tsukune answer the door to find a young girl about his age wearing a long black skirt, Pink top that stopped at the breasts, boots and two pony tails on each side of her head.

Tsukune tried to smile, but as the person _he _was it came out more like a evil grin. The girl must have misunderstood him for a pervert like Gin Tsukune thought.

"Please come in, it must be cold outside"

The girls cheeks turned a hint of pink.

_Probably her first time in a boys room huh._

"What is your name?" Tsukune asked politely.

"Ah, my name is Ruby Toujou but you can call me servant,slave or maid"

"Hah, okay…... Ruby-san why would I call you that?" Tsukune said cringing his eyebrow

Ruby fiddled with her fingers before answering.

"Because...The headmaster sent me to keep an eye on you because of your ghoul state...Tsukune-sama"

"...Interesting...please just call me Tsukune"

"Okay Tsukune-sama"

Tsukune sweat dropped.

"So Ruby-san where will you be staying?"

Ruby fiddled with her fingers once again.

"I don't have anywhere to stay since the headmaster kicked me out to monitor you"

"then you can stay here until you find somewhere to stay" Tsukune said while rubbing the back of his head.

Old habits die hard.

"Thank you very much master"

Tsukune sweat dropped again.

_First Tsukune-sama now master?..._

Tsukune laid out a futon on the floor.

"Ruby you will be sleeping on the bed...No buts"

"...h-hai Gojigene-sama"

(A/N: Don't ask, I dont know how to spell master in japanese, google doesn't have it either except for Masutza)

_Tsukune-sama is so nice and kind_.

"Please take a bath if you need to" Tsukune said with a more successful smile.

"..."

"Thats an order?"

"Okay Tsukune-sama"

Ruby entered the bathroom and started undressing putting her clothes in a neat pile, she was in her bra and underwear when suddenly Tsukune knocked on the door Startling Ruby.

"Ruby-san you forgot your towel, ill leave it here"

"H-hai Tsukune-sama"

Ruby got into the bath and turned on the water.

"KYAAAAAAAH!"

Tsukune busted in kicking down the door in the process.

"What's wrong Ruby-san?"

Ruby turned red, Tsukune had seen her naked. Tsukune noticing the situation quickly got out of the bathroom.

"T-The W-water was J-just a L-Little Too H-hot" Ruby said feeling really embarassed.

"I-I see, Sorry about that Ruby-san"

"It's okay if its Tsukune-sama"

_That sounds so wrong..._

Ruby took a shower and Tsukune sat outside against a wall.

Ruby came out of the shower.

_She looks really good without her ponytails. _

Tsukune caught a whiff of something sweet and delicous.

"Ruby-san, you smell so delicous"

Ruby blushed at his compliment not knowing he Literally meant Delicous.

Tsukune pinned Ruby against the floor with her arms above her head, Also her towel had fallen off leaving her completely butt naked.

_Finally this unquenchable thirst, Will I be able to quench it?._

Tsukune's hair turned white and eyes turned red. He sunk his fangs into her soft elastic flesh and began gulping down her hot sweet blood.

_It tastes so good, mmmm._

He finished with a lick to seal the wound. Ruby being the masochist she was enjoyed it just as much as Tsukune did. She lay there panting, naked. Tsukune still had her arms pinned above her head.

Tsukune coming back to his senses realized what he had done.

"Ahhhhh, Im so sorry Ruby-san."

"No it's okay _Master_" Ruby purred in a playful tone.

Tsukune leaned close to her, He whispered in her ear.

"And in what _position_ are you to tease me?" Tsukune purred back with a malicious smirk.

"Ruby-san its pretty late, we should go to sleep"

"Yes Master"

They both went to sleep peacefully.

_**WOAH! Im really out of ideas, geez. FUCK, okay, I promise next chapter will be serious, this was just kind of an intro. AGAIn SORRY!**_

**Chapter 6: The first Challenger**

_**Teabag mother fucker**_

Tsukune was standing at the cliff overlooking the ocean with his hands pocketed. Ruby was still living with him as his personal _maid_, which made all the other girls jealous. Lately people have heard that he defeated Kuyou, though in reality he had killed him and he _liked _it. He could still feel the beast inside scraping against the walls of his prison, the only thing keeping Tsukune sane. But that prison wouldn't hold forever and when it broke, hell would be loose. Tsukune had earned a reputation as an **Elemental Vampire **and now other Elemental Vampires would come to challenge him to prove their strength. If they kill the other elemental and suck them dry they would _achieve_ their powers.

_With great power comes great responsibility, and greater enemies._

Tsukune transformed into to his ghoul state. He touched the tattoo on his neck. Some punk came to destroy the peaceful moment he was having. He tried to attack Tsukune but Tsukune just delivered a kick to his face which sent him flying through a couple of trees. He got back up and licked his wounds.

_Another wierdo..._

Tsukune held his hand in a pistol position.

"Don't you guys ever learn? It is getting rather annoying"

A compressed ball of electrical energy which measured in a gigawatt of energy **(A/N: and gigawatt isn't a word either...well whatever)**

"Bang!"

The ball flew straight at target, the trajectory speed not even visible. He didn't know what hit him, literally. There was a crater measuring probably 50m in diameter. Tsukune started walking away but was hit by a tree. He flew into a rocky cliff side. He appeared in front of the individual and looked at him from foot to head mockingly.

"I see I cannot take you lightly" Tsukune said with a hoarse chuckle.

"I am here to challenge you, I too am an elemental vampire...I control Gaia, which is nature."

"Hi im Tsukune Aono nice to meet you too"

"I am Hitsugaya"

And with that Hitsugaya sent chunks of rock flying towards him. Tsukune just dodged easily. He was seriously getting pissed now. Doesn't he get a moment of peace, ever? He doesn't really mind the harem being with him like 24\7 but people that constantly wanna fight him? No this had gone far enough.

Tsukune's Electricity was starting to turn black and red. He was enveloped in flames of electrical energy and his body started absorbing it all.

"HAHAHA AONO! SHOW ME YOUR POWER!"

That was Hitsugaya's first mistake. The ground beneath Tsukune started to crack and the atmospheric pressure started to drop. Hitsugaya shouldn't have underestimated the boy, He was trembling with fear. No fear was not something he knew, Nobody could make him cower in terror.

Hitsugaya knew he had to kill before he got killed. He sent a splinter of rock toward Tsukune. Tsukune made no sign of moving out of the way, he just stood there, grinning. A wall of electricity appeared before Tsukune protecting him from all projectile harm. Blades of electricity formed at his arms as he slowly started walking Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya could feel the dark bloodthirsty aura swirling around Tsukune. His pupils were gone and his fangs longer than that of a normal vampire.

"KEKEKEKE, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Tsukune's voice was distorted and evil(Like Hollow Ichigo).

"IM GOING TO TAKE AWAY THOSE POWERS OF YOURS!"

Tsukune stopped mid track towards Hitsugaya.

"SO YOU FINALLY SCARED? BOW BEFORE ME-"

Hitsugaya's arms were gone. Cut off by Tsukune.

"KAHAHHHAHAHAHA"

Tsukune was enjoying the blood that was spurting from Hitsugaya's dismembered limbs. The blades on formed on his hands were gone, his hands covered in blood. Tsukune licked the blood on his fingers. He was drenched in his Enemies blood. Tsukune wanted more.

Tsukune charged his energy into his body once again. He released the energy causing a large Explosion, though this was not harmful. It was an EMP like explosion annihilating the enemies neurological control of their system temporarily.

It only took that short time for Tsukune to drain Hitsugaya's life. Tsukune had no need for the lifeless body anymore so he threw it like trash. Tsukune put up his hand towards the flying body.

_Not...enough...AHAHAHAHAHAHA_

Tsukune's ghoul had been let of the leash, an untamed beast who's only purpose for existence is bloodshed. Tsukune shot out a beam of energy consisting of Electrons wrapped a small stream of positrons. When it hit it's target all that was left was some chunks of meat flying all of the place.

Tsukune regained his senses. He felt like he sank into a hole so deep you couldn't even see the light. He promised he wouldn't kill. His Ghoul instinct were taking over and there was nothing he could do about it. Not long left before it would completely take over, And when that time came he would have to disappear...forever.

He didn't really feel bad about killing, but he promised to his former self that he would not kill. He broke that promise already, Twice.

The girls showed up, sensing something bad had happened, and it did. He was covered in blood. Tsukune look at the girls with a saddened expression. They knew what had happened.

He killed someone. The girls were scared, of him. He didn't blame them but he felt like dirt seeing their faces like that. He might not have been Tsukune but Tsukune's feeling still remained and that was genuine. Tsukune went to the group and was gonna hug Moka but she moved backwards. He really felt like shit now. Even the People who loved him so much were rejecting him.

He zapped into the woods and sat on the ground. He felt like he could just die. He could hear crying but he was in no mood to look. The crying kept going for a while and decided to check it out. He found a small dragon.

"You got lost from your mother?"

The dragon nodded, somewhat understanding what he was saying.

"So you understand me?"

The dragon nodded again.

"Okay let's go look for your mother" Tsukune said smiling at the little dragon.

After an hour or so of looking around Tsukune stopped at a cave. He decided to look inside because in folk lore dragons usually protected a treasure in dungeons. Tsukune entered the dark and gloomy cave though his eyes adjusted to the dark almost instantly.

He walked in search of any kind of underground place where there would be water and shiny things.

Tsukune felt arms wrap around his neck and legs wrap around his waist from behind.

"Dragon-chan, did you get tired of flying?"

…..

"HUH?"

He crooked his head around to see what was pressing against his back, two soft moulds of flesh, perfectly round and naked. He came face to face with a girl a little older than him. Her bare skin was pressed against his body.

"Who are you?" Tsukune said desperately holding down his eh hem _Excitement _

He had seen naked girls before but never touched them naked, it was a little too much for him as he started to turn beet red.

"Im dragon-chan" said the girl seductively.

"But dragon-chan is a dragon. And don't you have a name?"

"No, but you can give me one."

"Then dragon-chan is fine"

"Okay masterrrr" She purred.

Tsukune sweat dropped triple.

_Oh my god...now another one is calling me master? How did this happen...though I can't say I don't like it._

"Whatever, let's just go find your mom, OK?"

"Okay" Dragon said cheerfully

He looked closely At her, She had a bust that was VERY big, just a notch down from Kurumu, and her slender figure was so sexy Tsukune would have a hard on if not for his morality. She was very cute like Moka, Her hair was aqua blue and about waist length. Her eyes were also marine blue.

"You like what you see" Dragon said with a playful wink.

Tsukune turned even more red that he was, if that was even possible.

"Y-Yeah, You are very cute and have a sexy body"

Dragon turned just as red Tsukune. It was the first time somebody said that to her.

"**Who did you call sexy?**"

Tsukune spun around to meet face-to-face with a adult dragon. He started sweating nervously.

"Uh...Um...I was just...um...Uh..."

"Kaa-san, he was helping me find you because I was lost in the woods" Dragon pouted.

"Ahhhh really? Im so sorry, I mistook you for a pervert trying to score some with my daughter, bwahhahaha" The Adult dragon laughed rather akwardly.

"Okay, for helping my daughter I will grant you one wish."

"really? You can do that?"

"Don't underestimate a dragons powers young boy"

Tsukune scratched the back of his head before answering

"Then I want my friends to forget about all the bad things I have done"

"Fine, but first you must tell me what these bad things are"

"I have killed 2 people"

"your reasons being?"

"One was because I wanted to protect my friends, and the other because an elemental vampire challenged me but my ghoul side was getting the better of me"

"I see...I will grant your wish"

"Thank you"

"No, thank you for helping my daughter, oh and there is only one condition to this wish, please take care of my daughter for me, I think she will be better off with you because I am growing old and senile"

"I will gladly accept"

"Oh and if you dont take care of her properly, something bad will happen to you" the dragon said smiling somehow

The dragon chanted something in a foreign language and then there was a blinding light. Tsukune woke up in bed with Dragon-chan in one of his shirts which was too large for her, which to Tsukune just emphasized her cuteness. Dragon-chan slept on the right side of his chest while Ruby slept on the left side of his chest wearing similar attire to Dragon-chan.

Tsukune smiled and thanked the dragon-chan's mother.

Ruby, Tsukune and Dragon met up. The girls seemed to have forgotten the latest death. He explained who dragon was and they started arguing over him again, everyone was clinging to some part of his body.

Tsukune didn't think about it, but he had gained new powers because of the incident yesterday. Tsukune was happy things were back to normal but he knew these days wouldn't last forever and he had little time left.

**Chapter 7: Something Stupid**

_**I had found out a startling revelation about me...my porn star name is "Daddy horse dong"...amazing. Try it out, Porn star name generator.**_

_**Trying to compensate for my 3 weeks of writing inactivity. Though ideas aren't really coming to me, ill just try to satisfy dem fans of mine as best I can, that is if I have any -.- . **_

_**DIRTY BASSLINE!**_

_**HEAVY METAL FARMER FTW AS WELL AS DUBSTEP SANTA.**_

**Right b4 I 4git, I dun own RV and their character, belongs to der rightful owners.**

_This is too much...I don't think I can handle this for too much longer._

Tsukune was seen with girls clinging to any limb in possible reach. Kurumu was busy suffocating his face into to merry bosoms, Moka was hugging his left arms into her chest region, Mizore was hugging his other arm into her ample chest, Yukari was hugging his waist, accidentally rubbing her washboard against his groin, and last Dragon was hugging him from behind pressin her boobs against his back.

_Oh great Kami-sama, I am very greatful for letting me be in a part of heaven but...This is too much, Im losing control over my...nevermind._

The girls were all arguing over him, he lost control, he couldn't keep it any longer.

"Gah!"

The Tattoo started to seep out of the two puncture marks on his jugular left by Inner Moka when she tranfused her blood into him.

"GAHAHAHAHAHA" Tsukune screeched in an eerie and distorted voice.

He grew six arms, no wait he was just moving so fast it looked like he had six arms. He started to grope in all directions grabbing all the girls boobs and massaging them, not-so-softly.

"Kyaaah! Ahn, mMmmhh Hah mmmm" The girls all moaned between heavy breaths.

"No ahn, Tsukune if you grab so hard I think my chest will burst, mmmmhphm" Kurumu said.

Tsukune eyes were lightbulbs giving off extremely perverse light",

"GYAHAHAHAAHAHAHHAAHA" This time Tsukune's laugh was more like a lolicon-pedophile-perverted-psycho rather than evil.

_Shit, I need to get in control...but I think I will let this last a little longer_. Tsukune was practically drooling, he loved this soft squishyness in his hands.

Tsukune accidentally pulled off Moka's rosary in the process of roughly groping her. She changed into her true form. Tsukune face mentally turned to stone(Like when he pulled off Kurumu's panties because of Yukari warawara doll, just without the nosebleed).

The "Ooooooh yeah!" sound could be heard from the anime whenever something sexy happened. Not only was Ghoul an evil motherfucker, he was a high class pervert too.

"What do you think you're doing _Tsukune? _Who gave you permission to touch my body? Moka asked _very_ irritated.

Tsukune eyes gleamed with his perverse intentions.

"Ita-Taki-Masuu" Tsukune said in a deep monotone voice whilst doing one of those perverted anime dives where his hands and feet come together in a kind of O shape making his body like like the number 8.

Tsukune was caught in his daze of pervert mode and didn't notice Moka's foot hit him straight in the face. He flew through a dozen trees and hit a rock causing a spider web crack.

"Know your place!" she shouted at Tsukune.

Though just as she finshed her sentence Tsukune had all ready grabbed both her hands.

"I can still use my feet" Moka chuckled.

She jumped into the air, did a sort of twist and kicked him across the face. He stood his ground, the kick did close to 0 damage, all that happened was his head twisted to the side and a huge crater formed below him from the force.

Tsukune's bangs covered his eyes and a mischievous smirk took its place on his face. Moka noticed that his tattoo was gone, she also caught a glipmse of his eyes, his irises were two glowing blue orbs.

Moka was ready to deliver another kick, only this time to his crotch. She was going to show him his place, That he was only a blood pack to her.

The other girls were still recovering from Tsukune's rough sexual harassment, though it was a little painful they liked it.

Before Moka's foot hit its target, only to her surprise the body was an after image disappearing with electrical sparks.

"Calm down Moka-san"

Tsukune's warm breath tickled the back of her neck sending shivers down her spine.

His grip on her arms weren't going to cease until she had calmed down. There was a sweet smell in the air, it smelled so _Delicous._

_Shit, not again..._

Tsukune's canines grew into sharp fangs. He brushed his fangs against Moka's pale skin, The feeling of His prickly fang tips tracing her skin made her shudder. After a long time of teasing her skin he finally bit down piercing her skin. Her knees buckled, whether from pleasure or pain she did not know. Tsukune gulped down the sweet thick blood. He wanted to savor the taste. It was the sweetest and most delicious thing he had ever tasted.

Without realizing it, he had taken too much, In front of him lay an unconscious Moka. He felt reborn...again, he could feel the blood pump through his veins.

_Fuck, I went too far, I gotta bring her to the infirmary, fast._

Tsukune picked up the unconscious Moka in front of him bridal style.

"Sorry, I think I went too far...im going to bring her to the school infirmary"

and with that he disappeared. The girls were once again jealous, because 1. He had sucked _her _blood, they wanted him to do it to them too picked her up _bridal_ style, yeah, they were jealous alright, But right now they were more concerned with their friends health, if she could be called that.

At the infirmary he lay Moka down on a bed. He went to the school nurse.

"Nurse-san, my friend over there lost a lot of blood, can you help her?"

"well of course silly, that is my job isn't it?"

Tsukune chuckled while rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"How did it happen?"

"Ah...uh...um..." Clearly Tsukune couldn't find a good excuse.

"Well you don't have to tell me, if you don't want to"

"Ah, thank you nurse-san"

Tsukune smiled her and thanked her again while she set Moka up with a blood transfusion pack.

Tsukune's friends burst into the room asking if Moka was OK, and he replied with a smile.

"Ugh!"

Tsukune suddenly got a major headache, his veins were bulging out, pulsating. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and the tattoo started to creep out again. He was losing consciousness. As he faded into the abyss the last he saw was his friends rushing over to him, shouting his name.

To be concluded...

_**'Kay, yeah cliffies, I hate them too but I just felt like putting one there for some reason.**_

_**I wrote this on the plane back to Thailand, yeah. The first part was for shits and giggles, wanted to try some comedy.**_

**Chapter 8: The Change**

_**This gun be the first chapter where I will let my friend (Real life) beta for me, Thanks ASS NEGRO (nickname for him and yeah he is half English half Thai, just a joke don't take it seriously if you are black.) Check out his stories, he is a good writer. Pen Name:**_Brown Eggs and Green Ham_**.**_

_**I don't own Rosario + Vampire or its Characters, if I did shit would go crazy.**_

_**Also, I decided to actually **_**try**_** in this chapter rather than my normal lazy ass chapters (like the previous ones) so I don't think the beta will do much other than correct some of the crappy dialogue I make, also i suck at expressing feelings.**_

It was a gloomy day where the clouds were stained grey. The small pitter-patter of rain could be heard knocking on the windows. In a dark room lay Tsukune bound to a bed in silver shackles, not that they would do much to help keep him down anyway since he had none of the weaknesses a vampire had, still it was better to be safe than sorry. Tsukune's appearance had changed a little, his tattoo had now spread itself further down to his shoulder, not to mention his physique was well toned compared to when he first came here. Occasionally his eyes would flutter open revealing a pair of light blue orbs instead of the usual red or brown ones. His face looked so peaceful when he slept, almost like he was dead. Tsukune's peaceful days had come to an end because now he had to face his inner demon; it was a death-match between him and his Ghoul. Whoever won and showed their superiority to the other would take full control of Tsukune's body and mind.

A fierce battle took place in the back of his conscience. One person sat crouched on one knee, gasping for air. He had been beaten to a bloody pulp. The other male walked up to the crouched one, He blankly looked down to the beaten male with a bored expression, he was expecting more of a fight. Crimson eyes met with Chocolate ones. First came the malignant grin then came the kick. The crouched male was sent flying; there was nothing to stop his trajectory. The battleground was an endless field of grass with a dark red sky, It would be a rather peaceful place if there wasn't for the two males fighting it off.

Currently Tsukune was losing, since the fight had started he had put as much as a single scratch on the putrid Ghoul. Tsukune had no energy left to fight; they had been fighting for what seemed like days though in reality only a few hours passed. Tsukune roughly rolled to a stop, but before he could so much as to breathe the Ghoul was already stepping down on his chest. Tsukune could feel his bones creak at the brute pressure the Ghoul was putting into his foot then finally there was the disgusting _snap_. Tsukune coughed up blood only to satisfy the Ghoul more as he pressed down harder. The pain became unbearable as Tsukune was starting to fade from consciousness...

5 worried girls looked at Tsukune's lifeless body, Unknown to them that his body would really be _lifeless _in a very short amount of time. Two glowing orbs looked down to Tsukune's innocent face, what expression this man had couldn't be seen because of a hood covering his face in darkness leaving only two creepy eyes. The man was wearing a white robe and necklace that had cross on it rendering him as a monk to the people viewing him though that was not what he was in reality. He was the Chairman of the school. He knew what was going on inside Tsukune, but he would not tell Tsukune's companions because it would only cause more worry which at this point he didn't need. He was praying that Tsukune could defeat the Ghoul, Why? Because whenever it was released it sent shivers down _his _spine, and he was one of the dark lords. He knew that if the Ghoul took control over Tsukune's body there was _nothing _to stop it; The Ghouls Youkai was greater than the strongest dark lord of the 3, Akasha bloodriver. The Ghoul was unstoppable, even if Akasha tried to stop him, she would be ripped to shreds in an instant. Only to make it worse, Ghouls were bloodthirsty creatures, the damage it would do would exceed even the imagination.

XXXX

...The Ghoul looked down at Tsukune's life being pulled from him, _fast_. The Ghoul was laughing manically as he pressed down harder.

Tsukune was hanging onto dear life, by a thread. One last push, one last hope he had left before he entered the afterlife. Seeing as the Ghoul was off guard when he started laughing he decided to use this chance. Spikes came out from the ground he laid. The Ghoul's eyes widened just in time to see his body being stabbed by a dozen Earth Spikes. The pain jolted through the Ghoul's body as the Spikes penetrated skin and bone. The Ghoul was bleeding out.

"Hahahaha, I guess you win this time, but remember I _will _back..."

Tsukune's blood covered mouth managed to pull up a small grin before the Ghoul body started to crumble away in ashes. Tsukune couldn't hold on any longer and his consciousness slipped through the grasp of his fingers.

Tsukune's eyes flew open and his lungs demanded air. Tsukune was panting by the time he sat up; the pain of the broken bones was still there though he could feel nothing was physically wrong with his body. The girls stared at him in a _unnatural _way, He had seen this look before and he didn't like it...well he _did _like it but it was unhealthy for him and his...uh..._friend_. Tsukune was pretty sure getting blueballed was not something good.

It came. Kurumu was the first to jump on him and attacked him with her gigantic boobs, then the rest of the flock came. It took only one domino for the rest to fall as well. He could feel his blood being pumped to a certain area that he did not want to wake up. The Chairman chuckled darkly and Tsukune twisted his head around so fast that he could have broken his neck. Tsukune eyed the man wondering who this man was, dressed like a monk.

"I am the chairman of Youkai Gakuen, you needn't be alarmed. Oh and by the way it's good to know you won."

The Chairman handed a mirror to Tsukune and left before Tsukune could ask how he known. Did the girls know he wondered, but dismissed it as they were molesting every part of his body...Wait something was off, a pair was missing?

_**Pervert...**_

The Ghoul was speaking to him.

_What? How come I can hear your voice?_

Tsukune was getting a little worried.

_**Ah, that would be because of our **__bond __**earlier**_

_How can you even talk anyway?_

_**Oh, I'm just sending messages through your brain**_

Tsukune was really worried now.

_**No need to be afraid, I can't control your body...yet.**_

Tsukune was relieved at hearing this, he didn't want to face the Ghoul again, but he was shackled to an inescapable fate. Though this time he would be prepared and trained.

_Then I have nothing to worry about for now...and I AM NOT A PERVERT, this just happens every day so I remember OKAY?_

_**Okay okay, no need to get angry.**_

_Whatever._

Remembering there was a pair missing he scanned the room and found who it was. Moka lay on the bed. He was glad to see that she was OK, man she would kick his ass when she woke up, well...she could try. Tsukune then remembered the mirror the Chairman gave him. When he looked he could not comprehend what he saw. His eyes were a light blue colour and his hair was white on the centre of his head fading into brown at the lower regions. Also the tattoo he had previous had grown reaching down to his shoulder. He looked..._good. _IfMoka was a goddess then he was a God. He could be a model, Easy.

Tsukune looked over to the sleeping Moka and wondered what she would think of this...

_**DAYUM! That was better than I thought.**_

_**(Beta note: Great job man. Great chapter, I enjoyed beta-ing, and I hope the fans will like the new and improved Aono the InFamous!)**_

**Chapter 9: The little sister arrives**

_**Srry bout slow update but my schedule has been fucked up by homework this week. Also I don't know when ill update my lemon but I hope it'll be soon.**_

There was a knock on the door of the Chairman's office_**.**_

"Come in" The Chairman said eerily.

Tsukune entered the dark room, the only light source being a few lit candles spread around the room and a window. The smell of wax hung heavily in the air attacking his nose the second he entered the gloomy room.

"So, what have you come to speak about today Tsukune?"

"How did you know I was fighting my Ghoul?"

"Oh, I didn't. I just guessed."

Tsukune's brow furrowed in confusion at him but decided he wouldn't ask, since he probably wouldn't get answers.

"Is there something else?"

"Yes, I would like to leave school to train for a while"

"Accepted, but on one condition. You must bring that harem of yours along"

Tsukune gulped at the thought but nevertheless he had to train.

"I accept."

A faint outline of a grin could be seen on the Chairman's face. He knew that protecting those girls was Tsukune's strength but at the same time it was his weakness. He could only fight at his fullest either when the Ghoul was released or when the girls were watching. Now he was going to learn how to control those powers of his to their limits.

Tsukune turned around and left the room.

Tsukune met up with his harem. They turned to look at him and looked to his eyes, they were like staring out at the blue ocean, it was so beautiful. They tackled but missed as he side stepped causing them to land in a heap on the ground. The passing student looked at them wondering what was going on.

_Hm? What's this? Moka is missing?_

_**Duck**_

_Why?_

_**Just do it.**_

Tsukune ducked just as a huge hammer cut the air above his head.

_Ya know, you can be useful sometimes._

_**It would be bothersome if you died**_

_Why?_

_**Because then I wouldn't have a worthy opponent to fight, and stop asking why.**_

_Fine._

Tsukune spun around thinking it was someone trying to test their skills with him again; it had been getting on his nerves lately. Nearly every day someone would attack him and when he finally thought it had stopped came this one. Tsukune was surprised by who he saw. A young girl with red hair tied in a ponytail holding a hammer too big for her small body to support. In her hand she held the Outer Moka by the collar dragging her with her.

Tsukune could not fight a woman but he had to save Moka from this violent girl. His blue orbs glared into her red slitted ones.

_Red with Slits? Isn't that a vampire?_

_**Correct, I'm pretty sure that is Moka's sister also**_

_How the HELL do you know that?_

_**Let's just say I know a lot about a lot of stuff.**_

Stalker…..

…_**.Pervert.**_

Tsukune decided that the Inner Moka should deal with her, since he couldn't. To Tsukune's surprise the red head threw the hammer at him, he easily dodged to the side. Tsukune remember that the harem was behind him and that it would hit them. The hammer stopped mid flight. Tsukune was manipulating the magnetic field around him to stop the projectile.

Tsukune then continued to zap to Moka's side, pulling off her rosary unleashing the Inner Moka.

"Kokoa?"

Kokoa jumped at her sister with loving eyes, earned a foot to her face. Kokoa rolled around the floor clutching her nose in agony but to everyone's surprise she stood up again pointing a finger at Moka.

"I have come to defeat you sister, I am much stronger now!"

Right after the sentence left her mouth a foot came crashing into her face yet again. She was sent flying through a few trees.

Kokoa stood back up with a bloody and beaten face.

"I lovveeeeee you Moka-oneechan!"

_I'd rather not watch the end of this_

Tsukune left the two sisters to continue their "loving" act.

Classes had started with Moka running in a little late because of a "family reunion".

Tsukune wondered if the little red headed girl was still breathing, sarcastically at that though. Moka had the capability to kill, but maybe not so with her family.

The teacher was talking about history of the human world, not really like Tsukune had to listen though; it was like he was going through primary again.

Boom!

Same hammer came smashing into the wall beside Tsukune.

_This girl, she won't stop will she?_

_**Nope, Ya just gotta fight her and teach her a lesson about yourself.**_

_She's a GIRL, did you forget?_

_**Nope, but you don't have much of a choice on this Tsukki.**_

_Don't use my name like that_

_**Why**_

_You gay?_

…_**.No**_

_Then DON'T use it._

_**Whatever.**_

Tsukune, left with no choice to fight the girl, challenged Kokoa to a duel. If he won, she wasn't to bother him again. If she won, he would stay away from Moka.

Moka begged Tsukune not to do it. He knew she thought he wouldn't win over her sister. It was really annoying him, how come nobody had any confidence in him?

Tsukune and Kokoa were outside along an avenue of trees.

"Pick your weapon, Scum!"

"…I'll use my hands thank you"

"You sure? You're gonna regret it!"

"Not really, YOU'RE the one who's gonna regret annoying me" Whispered Tsukune to no one in particular.

All the girls were spectating. Dragon was grinning for some unknown reason and the others just had worried looks on their faces.

Tsukune looked over to Dragon, who gave him thumbs up with a smug grin with a clear "Kick her Ass!" look plastered on her face

That was exactly what Tsukune was going to do. Yes it went against his principles but if he didn't teach Kokoa her place she would keep trying to attack. Though Tsukune was not 100% sure if this would do much either, she seemed the type who would just keep fighting again and again and never give up until she got what she wanted.

Kokoa rushed at Tsukune morphing her hammer into a sword, ready to remove Tsukune's head.

The ground Tsukune stood on slithered up his body and formed into gauntles and greaves. Tsukune grinned viciously which made his opponent get goosebumbs.

Kokoa didn't like the aura Tsukune was giving off but nevertheless her wide-sword struck him flat in the chest causing a lot of dust around them swivel up into the air causing a smoke screen.

When the dust started to disappear Tsukune was standing there still. Blood was spurting everywhere and Tsukune just stared at what had just happened. His body didn't even move when he wanted it to.

The sword was stabbed through his chest and out his back. Tsukune fell down onto one knee. Kurumu, Dragon, Ruby, Yukari and Moka ran over to him only to be blocked by an electrical force field.

"This is my fight, stay out of it" Tsukune said blood starting to drip down from the side of his mouth.

"What are you saying? THIS IS NO TIME TO ACT COOL, YOU'RE GONNA DIE!" Dragon shouted at him.

"Don't you have confidence in me?" Tsukune asked smiling

Dragon understood now what he meant and backed off.

"Dragon? We need to Help Tsukune! He will die!" Kurumu houted at Dragon, sobbing.

"Have you no confidence in the person you love?" Dragon said

"B-but Tsukune is going to die!"

"Tsukune is asking you to have confidence in him, I have listened. Will you?"

"I-I understand" Kurumu cried out.

The others just looked at Tsukune in horror but did as they were asked by their loved one.

"Oi! Stop blabbering and watch this maggot die!" Kokoa laughed out.

Tsukune grabbed the handle of the sword and started to pull it out causing his electricity to lash out everywhere. The electrical flames started to dance around Tsukune in a whirlwind.

Tsukune pulled out the sword and threw it into the ground before Kokoa's feet.

"N-no way! You should be dead! I stabbed you clean through the chest!"

"Guess I'm just that good" Tsukune said grinning at Kokoa

The electricity hugged against Tsukune forming an exoskeleton of lighting. Also backward tilting horns of electricity formed on his head and one of his eyes were red instead of the usual blue.

He looked like some sort of demon lord from a manga.

He pointed a pointy stone finger at Kokoa.

"_**How do ya like me now?**_"

This wasn't Tsukune's voice, it was Ghoul's….

_**Ta be continued! In part 2**_

(B/N: SUSPENSE.)

**Chapter 10: And here comes the brother**

_**I am really sorry! Pls forgif me for updating REALLY SLOW but as you know, lots of homework, school and other stuff. Yeah I have a really busy schedule…..right. so once again Sorry, but here's another chapter that I hope won't be too short for all the time you waited. Patience is a virtue, right?**_

_**Anyway…**_

_The electricity hugged against Tsukune forming an exoskeleton of lighting. Backward tilting horns of electricity formed on his head and one of his eyes was red instead of the usual blue._

He looked like some sort of demon lord from a manga.

He pointed a pointy stone finger at Kokoa.

"_**How do ya like me now?**_"

This wasn't Tsukune's voice, it was Ghoul's….

XXXX

"W-Why aren't you D-Dead?" said Kokoa, trying her best to sound unshaken to keep her pride as a vampire.

Ghoul put on his thinking stance, stood there for a minute or so with a big question mark above his head, it looked as if he was mocking this little redheaded girl.

Suddenly a red exclamation mark appeared above his head, and the typical MGS sound played.

"**Must be because ya can't kill what's already dead**" Ghoul said with a smile.

Actually Ghoul NEVER smiled, so it did surprise everyone and made them sweat drop at the same time.

Someone demanded an explanation.

"What do you mean can't kill what's dead?" Dragon asked

"…**.Didn't Tsukune tell you anything?**"

"Tell us what?" Kurumu said suspicion plastered all over her face.

"**God, he loves to keep secrets doesn't he**. **Anyway, me and him, we're technically already dead.**"

"Well duh, you're a Ghoul!" Dragon shouted in his face.

Tsukune put his fingers in his ears.

"**Oi, volume down a lil' bit, I have sensitive ears**"

"Whatever"

"**Anyway, ya see I'm a…**"

Ghoul was interrupted by a foot slamming into his face. He was sent straight into the ground.

When the dust cleared someone who looked like Tsukune but looked about in his 20's with glasses and next to him a exact replica of Tsukune but with unspiky white hair. The replica wore a long sleeved raincoat and a large sword with a skull at the hilt, boots and brown pants. He was eating a large piece of pizza. The older version of him wore rather casual clothing.

Ghoul was already in front of them. He was staring straight into the eyes of his replica, and then his face cringed into a malicious smile.

Both the replica and ghoul jumped backwards. Everyone else was like WTF is going on?

"**So then Bro, how long has it been?**" Ghoul shouted.

"Well I dunno, but this is gonna be fun! Let's get this party started!"

"**DAD! Dante is as crazy as ever I see!**"

Everyone understood what was going on , a family reunion…

Dante pulled out two guns that had the words Ebony & Ivory, one was black and one was silver. Dante started to twist and his arms started to glow red with aura. A maelstrom of bullets ejected from the guns muzzles and it started to rain smoking shells.

The bullets all hit Tsukune but nothing happened. The electrical exoskeleton all deflected them.

"**That all ya got brother?**" Ghoul said in a mocking tone.

"Sweet dreams!"

Dante threw his sword, but even a ghoul couldn't move out of the way and it struck square in the chest, cutting right through through his spinal cord.

Ghoul's eyes started to drain of their color and his eyeballs went to the back of his head. Ghoul fell on both knees. Kokoa was, at this time, grinning. It was so satisfying seeing that scumbag die. All the girls watched in horror as his lifeless body flopped onto the ground.

"Ey, how come you always get the girls? I'm the better looking one!"

Ghoul didn't reply, but he did smile again, rather evilly this time.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? TSUKUNE IS DEAD!" Kurumu screamed at Dante with tears streaming down her face, like everyone else. Kurumu got into her fighting mode. Moka's Inner self released due to emotional trauma, Dragon turned into a Dragon and everyone else turned into their fighting form.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO MY PRECIOUS FOOD! YOU SCUM!" Inner Moka spat at Dante.

"Ladies, Ladies. Calm down."

Dante walked over to Tsukune's dead body and pulled out the sword. But just as Dante turned around he was stabbed with Kurumu's claws, Ice daggers struck his body causing blood to spurt everywhere and her was stabbed through the chest by a dragon's tail.

Dante's now also dead body flopped down beside his brother's. Their father could just watch in amusement.

_**OK so another random cliffy, and yeah srry again for slow ass update but you know...school**_

_**Yeah so enjoy!**_

**Chapter 11: The 2nd brother**

**Im making a remake of this story. Just without all the fucking xovers and confusion, also the remake will have a facking plot unlike this story which is just a total chaos and mayhem of "random", and you know what? I don't have a excuse for not updating but just sorry. And just so you know, im using Tsukune's manga appearance, in the Anime he just looks like a total ass.**

Dante slowly opened his eyes, with blurry vision he managed to prop himself up with his hands. He turned his head slightly to see a bunch of girls crying. He sighed and facepalmed. Dante got up and walked over to his brother's corpse. Dante picked Tsukune up by the collar of his shirt and started shaking him, as if expecting him to wake up….but he didn't.

"Hey if you don't want a hole in your head you better wake up now, bro. Those girls over there are crying….hey bro, don't tell me I didn't warn you"

Dante took out one of his guns and pressed the mussle against Tsukune's forehead.

"Going once!" Dante shouted, loud enough to make the girls turn and look at him in horror

Still no reply….

"Going twice!"

This time the girls started to rush towards Dante, prepared to kill with one thought in mind _You dare mess with our beloved Tsukune's corpse?_.

Dante squeezed the trigger tighter and tighter

"aaaaaand sold—"

Just that second, Tsukune sprung to life; took the sword from Dante's back and shoved it into his chest. Dante at the same time pulled the trigger, resulting in a huge hole in Tsukune's head. Dante staggered back and Tsukune was freed from his brothers grasp. The girls stopped mid rush and looked at the duo. Tsukune was by some miracle still standing and so was Dante. The Hole in Tsukune's head mended and the pair made a dash at each other, fists ready to strike.

*BANG*

Their dad had grabbed both his sons fists.

"Don't you think the ladies over there deserve an explanation?"

"**Right…**"

After everyone had calmed down, Tsukune's father had suggested that they talk about the situation over a meal

XXX

Everyone somehow had warped to the human world and entered a close by McDonalds. Tsukune's father had introduced himself as Sparda.

"I am not Tsukune's real father. Tsukune was a halfborn Ghoul from birth; that is why he turned Ghoul the first time Moka injected him with her blood. Usually it would take a few injections. And well, Tsukune got his powers from a government experiment, which they were going to use to oppose a group called Fairy Tail; who are trying to expose the existence of monsters to the public. As to why Tsukune doesn't die…You can't kill what is already dead, the only thing that can kill Tsukune is Holy weapons or if his blood master dies, namely Moka then his body will start to decompose though this process can be reversed by letting him suck blood."

Kurumu was eating her hamburger when she suddenly started choking at a thought stuck in her head . _I will win Tsukune by letting him suck my blood!_ Kurumu blushed as she imagined Tsukune sucking her blood from her neck then continuing to do other….erotic things to her body. The other girls also had the idea of letting Tsukune suck their blood. Tsukune suddenly feeling the urge to bite down into someone's neck asked Dragon to come outside with him because there was something he needed to talk about. All the other girls eyed the duo suspiciously. Tsukune led Dragon out into the back alley.

"Tsukune?" She asked

Tsukune pushed Dragon against the wall, pinning her hands to the wall at the same time.

"Tsukune what are you doing?" She asked again, she knew what was coming though

Tsukune's fangs glinted in the moonlight as he bit down into the soft, elastic flesh that belongs to Dragon. The moment was so romantic if 1)they weren't in a dirty back alley and 2) if some thugs didn't come interrupt their "romantic" moment.

"Give us all yo money" Said one out of the 3 thugs

Tsukune stopped sucking and licked the 2 puncture marks on Dragons jugular. He turned to the thugs and stared at them with his red eyes.

"W-what the fuck? The guy has red fucking eyes!"

"Calm the fuck down, theyre just contacts"

"**Do you really think so?**"

"GIVE US YOUR FUCKING MONEY BEFORE I STAB YOURE SORRY ASS!" Shouted a thug pulling out a knife

Tsukune started laughing like the maniac he was

"**Do you think a toothpick is going to hurt me?**"

"THAT'S IT YOU COCKY COCK!" A thug rushed forward ready to stab Tsukune

"Tsukune watch out!" Dragon screamed

Tsukune just smirked, his teeth shining in the moonlight. Tsukune disappeared into the shadows and the thug stopped in his tracks.

"WHERE THE FUCK DID HE GO?"

"BEHIND YOU ANIKI!"

The thug turned around fast enough to receive a foot in the face, the force of the kick sent him off the ground. For Tsukune everything seemed to move in slow-mo. Tsukune delivered a heel drop before the man could be sent into the sky, literally. The thug bounced off the floor from the heel kick, Tsukune then proceeded to punch the thug in the face sending him into the nearby concrete wall. Tsukune then palm slammed the thug back into the concrete wall again as he was falling. Tsukune then juggled the thug in a combo as if it were tekken he was playing. The other thugs called out to their aniki and apologized then ran off in fear.

"Stop killing people!" Dragon shouted

"**He isn't dead**" Tsukune said nonchalantly

Tsukune started walking back into the store. However he entered and was his face lit up in surprise.

"Vergil? What are you doing here? I thought you were overseas!"

Vergil's face twisted into a smile so evil people would cower in fear from it.

"Take it outside you two"

Both Tsukune and Vergil stepped outside. Tsukune jump tackled Vergil with a =3 face and Vergil started spinning on his heels and smiling twirling the uber chibi Tsukune around in his hands like a child. All the girls were staring at the two through the window of Maccy D's. _What the hell is going on, I thought they were going to kill each other…._ Everyone thought except Dante and Sparda.

Vergil quickly noticed the stares and glared at the girls, holding mega chibi Tsukune close as if he were protecting him from a pack of wolves. The duo went inside and Tsukune sat down again, whilst Vergil stood up.

"Dad, how long are you going to keep on the fake appearance's?"

"Oh, right I forgot. It was for the previous meeting…"

Sparda face turned into someone different, namely his real face and Dante's turned into…well Dante's real face. Vergil and Dante were twins, all the girls were shocked at this revelation, they looking nothing like Tsukune, and what made them nearly have a heart attack was that the Sparda they were looking at, was THE Sparda, The King of the Demon world. Earlier everyone had dismissed it as a name coincidence as many would name their sons sparda, as the noble demon king Sparda.

_Tsukune is the son of the Demon lord?_

**Wow Im pretty sure it looks like I rushed it but, as you know I haven't been writing fan fiction for a looooong time and my writing has become rusty. Uh once again I am truly sorry for not updating**


End file.
